Waluigi's Pokemon Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi inadventurely ends up in Isshu, but he's not the only one there. Can he be able to conquer the Isshu region and find a way to get back to his proper dimension?


**Waluigi's Pokemon Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Pokemon Black And White just came out. And I'm anticipating every minute until it comes out here in the USA. So I made this. Which is a semi crossover with that series. Because it has Waluigi as the main character. So please, enjoy.

Additional Note: And it feels so hard, yet so refreshing to dramatically increase the chapter when by itself, it looks like a pile of meh. Granted, Pokemon Black and White as of this writing haven't come out yet, so expect like at least two chapters or so. Anyway, enjoy the much better version of this beginning chapter.

Disclaimer: Pokemon and any reference to Mario belong to Nintendo.

* * *

_Should we send them, master?_

_I don't know, young one. They don't seem ready._

_But they seem fully capable of handling any situation! Just think about it!_

_...Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt._

* * *

Waluigi groaned weakly as he stood up, dusting himself. He was in the middle of a sprawling desert, seeing several buildings in the background as he looked around, seeing highways above the desert ground. He scratched his head in confusion as he looked up, seeing practically nothing. It was nighttime, the dark sky being filled with many, many stars, which was surprising considering that sandstorms were plentiful in this desert.

"What the hell... where am I?" Waluigi asked himself as he walked towards the western direction, still confused as he tripped, landing on his face in the rough sand. He grumbled, turning around to see a brownish, reptilian body. Waluigi stood up, kicking the reptilian body in the air as he watched it plomp into the ground, dropping his jaw in awe as he noticed it was a Pokemon. Waluigi grabbed the creature by the tail, to see that it was an irritated Meguroco, who snapped Waluigi on his big pink nose, letting out a loud yelp in pain.

Waluigi ran about, the Meguroco (or now, a Sandile) still biting his nose. Waluigi flailed his arms about like a friggin' idiot, unaware of what he was doing. Running around in circles literally, eventually Waluigi got ried and he collapsed on the sand, slowly sinking downwards. The Sandile jumped off, chuckling as he dug under the sand, preparing to give Waluigi the pain of his life.

* * *

Waluigi groaned weakly as he woke up in a hospital bed, all ocvered up in banages from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. He could barely move, his voice muffled as Nurse Joy came in with an Audino nurse, both of them giggling and looking too cute. It was still nightime, somewhere after midnight.

"Mr. Waluigi, you seem to have been injured from an overbite caused by Sandile," The Nurse Joy reported in a high pitch voice, enough to make anyone faint from the over-the-top cuteness as she winked, "You'll be feeling better by the time morning comes in." She then walked over to Waluigi and kissed him on the forehead as she giggled, heading out of the room with Audino.

Waluigi sighed as he rolled back his eyes, thinking to himself, _Well, this is great. First I show up in a friggin' desert out of nowhere, The next thing I know, I'm in the stupid hospital._ He sighed, shaking his head as much as he could. _It couldn't get possibly worse._

Suddenly, much to his surprise, the Sandile that attacked Waluigi in the desert popped up from the right, spooking Waluigi, who screamed loud enough to get the bondage off of his mouth. The Sandile chuckled as he jumped on the body, standing on Waluigi's incased body.

_Me and my big damn mouth_, Waluigi thought to himself as he sighed.

"Hello, Mr. Big Nose Guy!" The Sandile greeted as he grinned widely. "How ya feeling?"

Waluigi was enraged, feeling as if he would beat just about anything. But alas, he couldn't move, so he had to vent out his anger with words. "How am I feeling? **How am I feeling?** I'm trapped here thanks to you, you stupid sly crocodile! I can't move, I could barely breathe!" He struggled to move his arms and legs. "Even if I wanted to hit you, I would be limited! So yes, I'm mad! Madder than you expected!"

The Sandile backed off a bit, knowing that Waluigi could tear him apart like a stuffed toy. "Take it easy that, Fat Tony. I'm not here to give you a heart attack."

Waluigi sighed as he rolled his eyes. "You might as well. It's not like you can do anything better for me."

The Sandile chuckled a bit. "Well, it was fun seeing you in pain, but that's not the point." The Sandile cleared his voice, stating to Waluigi, "You're in the Pokemon world now, so things may be a bit different. Since you mostly need a Pokemon to be able to get through, I'd suggest that you partner up with me."

Waluigi was insulted. "With _you_? Why on God's green earth should I team up with a sly jackass like you?"

The Sandile grinned as he crawled up close to Waluigi. "Because, long lips, I'm your only chance at getting anywhere around here."

Walui sighed as he looked around, glancing back at the Sandile. "All right, so how will you get me out?"

The Sandile scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Duh. Like this." He grabbed a random pile and chucked it into Waluigi's mouth. Waluigi swallowed the pill, then he began vibrating, breaking out of the cast with ease. Waluigi screamed in victory, landing on the floor as he picked up the Sandile and kissed him all over, thanking him for helping him with his dilemma. Nurse Joy came in with Audino, wondering what the racket was.

"Mr. Waluigi, are you okay-" The Nurse Joy gasped as she covered her mouth, shocked to see Waluigi make a quick recovery, "Oh my goodness! You're back on your feet!"

Waluigi turned to the Nurse Joy, smiling as he patted her on the head. "That's right! And I'm feeling better than ever, much oblodged!" He then kissed Nurse Joy on the right cheek and slapped her butt on the way out, whistling merrily as the Sandile followed him, chuckling under his breath. Nurse Joy and Audino were both speechless, with Nurse Joy blushing as her eyes were wide open, feeling naughty after being spanked on the ass.

Waluigi headed out of the hospital, being in the southern end of the harbor, the morning sun just about rising above the huge horizon of Castelia City. He bent down, patting his new Sandile partner as he stated, "Well, which way do we head, new buddy?"

The Sandile shrugged as he shook his head. "Beats the crap out of me. All I know about is this city and the desert."

Waluigi groaned as he dropped his head, demoaning Sandile. "And you said you were useful."

The Sandile shrugged as the sun continued rising upward and upward.

* * *

Several minutes later, after having walked all around the harbor, Waluigi and Sandile were back at where they were, the sun now completely up. Waluigi was rather upset at Sandile, who didn't have an accurate way of knowing which way to go. Before they knew it, the pair bumped into an unbelievably familiar face... Princess Daisy!

"What the hell?" Waluigi exclaimed as he stumbled back, his jaw dropping in disbelief. "Daisy? What are you doing here?"

Daisy, wearing her yellow shirt and orange short shorts, giggled as she shugged Waluigi, letting go and clapping her hands together. "Oh, Waluigi! It's so nice to find a familiar face around here!"

Waluigi nodded in agreement as he moved his right hand, asking her, "Where the heck were you all this time?"

"Well, I ended up at this place call Nuvema Town, and I gotta say, it's pretty sweet!" "But I do much prefer the Mushroom Kingdom... anyway, how was your landing?"

Waluigi grimaced as he tipped his purple cap downwards. "Let's just say... it costed me a trip to the hospital."

Daisy gasped as she clapped her hands together. "Oooh! That sounds pretty intriging!" She snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "Hey, how about we have a quick Pokemon battle? I know that you don't really have a Pokemon-"

"A-herm," Sandile cleared his throat as he stepped forward, glaring at Daisy.

Daisy looked down, chuckling nervously as she petted Sandile. "Aww, how cute! You got a nice little croc for a buddy!"

Waluigi folded his arms as he scoffed. "That cute little croc was biting my ose when I first met him."

Daisy giggled as Sandile chuckled, with Daisy standing back up. "So anyway, are you up for a Pokemon match?"

Waluigi eyed Daisy suspiciously, glancing at the sun, then at Sandile, then at the huge skyscrapers near him, and then back at Daisy. "I don't know..."

"Please!" Daisy begged as she clamped her hands together with Waluigi's hands.

Waluigi sighed as he shrugged, replying, "Well, if you must."

"**Yay!**" Daisy cheered as she jumped up and down in joy, gasping as she stopped. "Oh, just one minute!" Daisy then bent down, placing her hands on her butt as she farted loudly, sighing of relief. She slightly blushed as she giggled, looking back up at Waluigi, who was flabbergasted. Crossing her hands behind her back, Daisy stuck out her tongue as she squealed, "Okay, then, let's get partying!"

Waluigi shook his head as he dropped his arms to his side, sighing, "I got a bad feeling about this..."


End file.
